


Real Smooth.

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Haruhi is done w/ this shit, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can do better than that, surely?”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>---</p><p>[or, how Hikaru and his significant other ruin Haruhi's studying hours]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on our imagine blog on tumblr (READ: shameless self promotion)
> 
> http://imagine-ouran.tumblr.com/post/120293412405/inspired-by-last-nights-pick-up-line-battle-here

“Is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart soaring?”

A smile pulls at your lips as you turn towards your boyfriend. “That was too awful for words, Hikaru.”

Hikaru grins at you widely. “Hmmm? I thought it was pretty smooth. But, you know,” His hand suddenly darts forward to grab yours, tugging you closer. “You look kind of familiar; don’t we have a class together? I could have sworn we had _chemistry_.”

“That was even worse. You can do better than that, surely?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“Well I hope you know CPR,” He smirks, leaning even closer, “because you just took my breath away.”

“Weeeak.” You tease, pulling away from him only to circle behind and whisper in his ear. “Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favourite.”

Hikaru turns in your arms, and though his expression is still as mischievous as ever, you feel at spark of triumph at the sight of a faint splash of red on his cheeks. “I’m no organ donor, but I’d be happy to give you my heart.”

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have one sweet ass.”

“Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Do you have a Band-Aid? I scraped my knee when I fell for you.”

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.”

“It’s gotta be a crime to look that go-“

“ **PLEASE STOP**.”

You both glance over at Haruhi, whose eye is twitching in a way that suggests she’s about to throw something at the two of you. You think it best to comply, and untangle yourself from your boyfriend with a chuckle. “Awww, weren’t you touched by our heart-warming display of affection, Haruhi?”

Beside you, Hikaru tuts. “Such a shame. I thought it was quite moving, myself.”

Haruhi looks less than amused, and you take this as a sign to leave. Quickly.

Before you can take more than a step, however, Hikaru stops you with a light tug on the wrist. When you glance back at him, he smiles, entwining your fingers together.  “Hey,” he purrs softly, and you try to ignore the way you heart thumps at his tone. “You should tie your shoe laces.”

Hikaru leans forward, inches away from your face, and you can feel his breath ghosting over your cheeks. “I don’t want you _falling_ for anyone else.”

You stare at him for a second, fighting back a grin. “…Gotta hand it to you, that one was pretty suave.”

He pulls back – much to your disappointment – triumph clear across his face. “I know. Does this mean I win?”

“Pffft. No chance.” you tease, beginning to walk away again. “Consider this an intermissio-“

You cut yourself with a loud yelp as you plummet forwards, the world speeding around you for a few terrifying seconds before snapping to a sharp halt as you hit the ground. Painfully. You lie there for a few seconds, dazed.

Much to your irritation, you can hear Hikaru snickering above you. “I wasn't joking when I told you to tie your shoelaces!”

Scowling, you reach out to grab his leg as he saunters past.

“SHI-“

He crashes to the ground next to you with a startled yell, and you resist the urge to laugh. “Real mature, ______.” he groans into the floor.

There’s a few seconds of silence, before you turn to him with a smirk.

“…I guess you could say we really **fell** for each other.”

On the other side of the room, Haruhi snaps her pencil.


End file.
